


The Ghost Gene

by Hartrin



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Dead Characters, Family, Torture and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartrin/pseuds/Hartrin
Summary: When the GIW find out that Danny is a half ghost, they discover the reason he turned into a half ghost instead of dying completely is because of his DNA. When the attempt to replicate the accident on Danny's family members fail, they realize that Danny and the Felton's weren't blood related. Their new objective is to find Danny's biological family and do the same to them. It's a good thing Danny's brother isn't any other normal kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that summary sucked but there was a lot to pack in ;P
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this. It's just a weird idea I had. Don't know if I'll get it past a few chapters. Please like and comment if you want me to continue. 
> 
> Also I think Danny is like 13 and he was 12 when he got his powers in this story.

Danny curled up in his cell and tried to steady his breathing. The last experiment had taken a lot out of him. He was having a hard time concentrating all his energy on his accelerated healing, and the inhibitor collar the agents had him wearing was not helping. 

It had been 4 months since the GIW had kidnapped him. It was painful and lonely, but through all the experiments and torture, Danny still managed to hold onto his ghost form. He couldn't reveal his human form, He couldn't let them figure out his real identity. He couldn't risk his family's safety, but he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. The agencies scientists, despite how incompetent their field agents were, had managed to figure out his halfa status. Danny had witnessed almost a month's worth of failed ghost hybrid experiments. The agents had managed to figure out it was something about his DNA, something rare passed down genetically, that had allowed his DNA to be mutated by the ectoplasmic radiation so he didn't completely live or die. Most other people would have died in the same situation. 

The agents had been relentless in trying to figure out his real identity, but Danny held strong. It was excruciating and terrifying, but he cared about his family too much and his ghostly obsession gave him enough motivation. As strong as his will was though, his body couldn't seem to keep up. He'd already had five close calls lately. 

Danny looked down at his healing wounds, they were closing up well enough. His eyes wandered from the healing wounds over the layers of scars that covered his bare torso. His thoughts started to wander as the minutes passed. His eyes started to close as he felt the exhaustion setting in. Danny had almost dozed off when he heard the bolts on his door unlock and the door swing open. His head shot up as he was greeted by the agents looming figures. 

"Wake up ghost scum! It's time for another experiment" Agent O sneered. Danny was stunned. They had just done another experiment less than an hour ago. 

"What?" Danny shuddered, remaining seated on the ground. "You heard us." Agent K yelled, slamming his foot into his side. Danny winced, grunting as the foot connected with his still fresh wounds. 

Danny struggled weakly as the agents hauled him from the floor and dragged him from his cell.  
After strapping him to an operating table, they turned and wheeled a machine up next to him. "It looks like it's your lucky day phantom, you get to help us test out our new toy." Agent O smiled menacingly

"W-what is that?" Danny stuttered weakly, he could already feel his strength leaving him. "You'll find out soon." They laughed as they finished hooking him up.

*****

Searing pain. That's all Danny could feel as the machine pulsed him with electricity. He could vaguely make out the sound of cruel laughter as he shook in pain. He barely even registered the familiar sensation of his human side taking over and the ceasing of laughter. His body shook one last time as he faded into unconsciousness.

*****

"Danny Fenton, I never would have guessed." A deep voice snarked. "Those crazy inventors son, who would have guessed they had a monster living under their noses this entire time and had no idea." Another laughed. 

Danny moaned weakly as his body ached with pain. "Oh! Looks like Phantoms finally awake. Or should we call you Fenton?" Danny's eyes snapped open at that, scanning the room frantically before settling on the white clad figures to his right, sneering down at him smugly. "W-what are you talking about?" He asked, choosing to play dumb, his long time specialty. "Haha! It's too late to deny it now ghost boy! It looks like we've finally pushed you over the edge" Agent K grinned.

Danny stared at him a moment in shock before looking down at his body, still strapped down to the operating table. Pale skin, paler than his ghost forms. Black bangs hung over his eyes. "N-no" he stuttered. "Y-yes!" The agent mocked. "Now we can finally successfully carry out our experiments and figure out what makes you so special! We can finally find out how and why ghosts are created and how to stop it for good and how to harness your power. With the help of your family of course." Agent O explained. "No! Don't hurt them, please!" Danny begged. They were all he had now, he couldn't let his family get hurt. "It's too late for begging now ghost boy." They teased him cruelly. "Your family will be brought in tomorrow, and the experiments will begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, Danny is 11 (and he was 9 when he got his powers). Dick is 13.

Tears filled Danny's eyes as he stared at the limp forms of his family members being hooked up to the machines. "Don't worry ghost scum, they'll wake up any minute now. We wouldn't want to miss this touching reunion, now would we?" An agent said from across the room. Danny glared at him, expression portraying all the hatred and disdain he held for the agents. How could they do this? How could they hurt his family like this? They were innocent! They weren't even ghosts!

Danny refocused on his family as he heard a groan. His sisters cloudy aqua eyes cracked open to meet his icy blue ones. "Danny!" She cried, a smile instantly lighting up her face. Her little brother, after being missing for so long. "Jazz!" He cried, a smile stretching across his face despite his situation. His sister, he'd missed her so much. His happiness was immediately forgotten when a jolt of electricity emitted from his collar and chains. "Danny!" He heard his sister cry again, this time not in happiness. "Stop! What are you doing to my little brother!" She screamed at the agents, only now noticing their presence. 

The electricity ceased and Danny slumped down against the wall. Danny groaned in pain and opened his eyes just in time to see his parents open their own. He saw their gazes fix upon his own and their simultaneous cries of joy. He felt something warm well up in his chest, something he hadn't felt in a long time, when he saw the relief and the love in their eyes as they called out his name. The feeling was short lived though, as a sharp kick connected with his chest. 

He could hear his family's cries of outrage at the display. "Don't get to happy yet, ghost scum! The show hasn't even begun." An agent laughed, punctuating it with another kick to his stomach. 

"You leave my baby boy alone!" He heard his mother scream in anger from across the room. Agent K smiled down at Danny cruelly as he turned back to his family. "Ah, the Fenton's, you're finally awake!" He said, in mock enthusiasm. "What are you doing to my son! And why did you bring us here!?" Jack demanded. "Now now, Mr. Fenton." Agent O calmed him snidely. "We just need you for a few experiments." The agent explained vaguely. "What are you talking about!?" Jazz asked in confused anger. "You see, like your son here, one of you has a rare gene mutation that you've passed down genetically to your son." Agent K explained. "Something in your DNA that has allowed your son to turn into a ghost." Agent O finished smugly. "A ghost! That's ridiculous, Danny isn't a ghost! I demand you let us out this instant!" Jack yelled in outrage. "Oh? So you don't know your son has been moonlighting as local ghost 'super hero'" agent K rolled his eyes. "Danny Phantom". "W-what?" They both stuttered. Danny looked up at them guiltily. "It's true." Jazz confirmed to her parents. "But he helped people. He's good." She explained. "Of course he's good! He's our Danny!" Maddie exclaimed. "Danny why didn't you tell us?" His mother asked, they both looked sincere and excepting. "Mom-" Danny was about to answer before he was interrupted. "That's enough of that!" Agent K growled. "Onto the experiment." He said. He'd expected a very different outcome, and was disappointed at the immediate acceptance. "This level of electricity and exposure to pure ectoplasm would kill any normal human, but you are some of the few who are able to turn into ghosts, if Danny is any indication." Agent O sneered. "Though it'll still hurt like hell." He laughed. 

"Wait! You can't do this." Jack cried. "Oh, but we can." Agent K grinned. "No, you don't understand! We aren't biologically related! Danny is adopted." Maddie explained. "You would kill us!" Jack added. Danny and Jazz both looked up at their parents stunned, it was the first they had heard of it. "Hah! Lie all you want! It won't save you now." Agent O laughed, pulling the lever to release the ecto-electricity. "No!" Danny cried, struggling against his bonds. It was no use. He watched in horror as his family died before his eyes.

*******

He was back in his cell, staring hollowly at the door ahead of him. His family was dead. His parents and his sister. They were telling the truth, he was adopted. The stupid GIW should have known that! They killed them! His mom, his dad, and Jazz. They were all dead, because of him. He hugged his knees to his chest as tears leaked down his face. "All my fault" he whispered between choked sobs.

***~1 month later~***

Danny stared down at the photo. A smiling boy in a blazer and tie, blue eyes and black hair, his brother. "Richard Grayson." Agent K sneered. "Your biological brother, and only living relative. Not as good as 3 family members, but good enough." The agent explained. Danny glared up at the agent, but remained silent. He hadn't spoken a word to them since the day his family died. They didn't deserve his words after killing his family. He didn't deserve to speak after letting his family die. 

He looked back down at the photo. The boy looked a lot like him, it was true. The boy, Richard, looked a little taller and thinner than Danny. Well, that's what he thought. He hadn't looked in a mirror in months, and considering his lack of food and exercise, he was probably a lot skinnier. 

A brother. He had a brother, another family, and he was going to be hurt, turned into a freak, just like him. His brother was going to be in pain because of him. 

He clenched his eyes shut and turned away from the photo. He couldn't let his family be hurt, not again.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce stared down at the video feed. It was the third failed attempted kidnapping of his ward this week. He'd figured out who they were, the GIW, a low profile private agency located in the small town of Amity Park, Illinois. What they wanted with Dick, he couldn't understand. “Is that the video?” He heard Robin ask from across the cave. “Yes.” Batman answered. “I've tracked down the people responsible, but I can't figure out their motive.” He added. “Money? Isn't that what the rest of them usually want?” Robin hypothesized. “I don't think so, from there financial records, they seem to have enough money to support their facilities.” Batman explained. “Facilities? Who are they?” He asked, watching at batman pulled up some files on the screen. “The GIW” he answered. “On paper, they are a small research facility specializing in the study of aberrant biology.” He explained. “But public records tell a different story.” Batman said, scrolling through the many unbelievable news articles from Amity Park. 

"How have we never heard of any of this?" Robin asked, stunned by what he was seeing. Article upon article, each more unbelievable than the last. Ghost invasions, giant sentient plants, flying ghost ships, robotic hunting monsters. "It seems the GIW have more pull than they claim, they've been keeping all of this under wraps by discrediting it all as a hoax and keeping it hidden from the general public, but as far as I can tell, these are no special effects." He explained. "I still don't understand what they'd want with Richard Grayson." Robin questioned, referring to himself in the third person. "That's what I'm sending your team to investigate." 

******

“-and gather as much information as you can.” Batman said, finishing the briefing. “Okay! Infiltrate shady secret agency and and gather Intel, easy. Is that it?” Wally said as they headed towards the bio-ship, pointedly ignoring Artemis rolling her eyes. “They aren't just a normal agency” Robin explained. “They study aberrant biology.” He finished. “What's aberrant biology?” Wally asked. “The study of biology that deviates from the norm. Like the paranormal and supernatural.” He elaborated. “Woah! Like monsters?” He exclaimed. “Yup.” Robin laughed at Wally’s dumbfounded expression. How could he be so surprised about monsters when he's teammates with 2 aliens and an atlantean, not to mention the fact that he's a meta-human himself. 

******

The security at the facility was lax enough, or more like incompetent. They had slipped inside easily enough, or a lot easier than they had originally thought. There were men with guns stationed at every entrance and all over the facility, but other than man power, the building was rather unprotected. What was really strange though, was why a research facility needed so many armed guards. “Don't you guys think this is a little strange. This is the 17th armed guard I've seen since we snuck in.” Robin asked over the link. “It is quite strange, considering this is only supposed to be a research facility.” Aqualad confirmed. “Yeaaahh, all the monkeys with guns do seem a little suspicious. But what's even more suspicious is all this white. How can all this stuff be white and not be a single stain! There's definitely something nefarious at work here.” Wally added. “It's probably because they know how to eat like actual human beings, and not just shove food in their mouths like a wood chipper.” Artemis added sarcastically. Wally was about to retort when M’gaan interrupted first. “There's someone else here! He's not like the others. He's hurt, he's scared and in pain.” She exclaimed. “Can you sense where he is?” Kaldur asked. “Yes, he's in the east wing.” She explained. “Team, converge on the east wing.” He reaffirmed. “Got it.” 

******

Danny moaned in pain. The agents didn't have much use for him anymore, they had done about every medical experiment they could without a willing participant, but that didn't mean they'd ever be kind enough to leave him alone. They abused him on a daily basis, and cut him open just to do routine checks that they could easily do without all the slicing. They had been in especially bad moods since their last failure in capturing his biological brother. 

Danny still found it hard to believe he'd had another family out there. An older brother. Apparently he'd been living with them until he was four with his brother that was six at the time he'd gone missing, but he didn't remember any of it. He didn't find it all that surprising, he was only four after all and losing his parents would be traumatic enough to cause memory loss. He didn't know how he'd gotten separated from his old family, but they hadn't given him up. They had loved him. His brother had loved him, and now he would be tortured just for being related to him. “That rich brat! If only he wasn't the ward of a billionaire, we would have him by now!” Agent K complained angrily, digging the ecto-uranium scalpel deeper into Danny's arm, earning a groan of pain in reply. “Why does your brother have to be such a spoiled rich brat!” Agent O yelled, hitting him across the face roughly. 

Danny remained silent in reply, closing his eyes to prepare for the brunt of the pain. His brief reprieve into darkness was interrupted by the flashing of red lights and the loud blaring sounds of the emergency alarm. He recognized it from the few nearly successful escape attempts he'd managed to pull. “It must be another ghost!” The agents grinned, retrieving their blasters and standing prepared with them trained on the door. 

Danny heard clattering, thumps and a lot of yelling down the hallway. He didn't need his superhuman hearing to pick up on those. The intruders were close, and he didn't sense any ghosts. 

Suddenly, the door burst open and six figure stepped through. “Humans!?” The agents exclaimed. “No, look! They are working for a ghost!” Agent O said, pointing to the green red headed girl floating in the group. The agents then proceeded to shoot ectoplasm at the intruders, who dodged the green sludge artfully. “Ew! More of this stuff. What, are you guys trying to drown us in goo or something?” On of the figures asked sarcastically. 

After their entrance, it didn't take long for the team of strangers to subdue the agents. The redhead approached Danny, who seemed to have slipped the others notice from his place strapped to a table on the other side of the room, and gasped at what she saw. “Oh my gosh!” She gasped, flying towards the operating table. “You're hurt!” The said. “Who are you? You're not a ghost.” Danny asked, ignoring her observation. He was hurt more often than not. “A ghost? No, I'm a Martian. We're heros, we’re here to help you.” She explained. “Heros?” Danny asked, mind growing a little hazy from the blood loss. He barely noticed the other strangers approach. His ears began to ring as his eyelids slid closed. He couldn't hear what the people were saying, but he felt safe. Safe enough to let himself fall unconscious, at least.

******

“He’s hurt. He needs medical attention.” Kaldur observed. “Superboy,” he said, indicating to the metal restraints around the boy's wrists. Superboy, ripped them off one by one. “We should get him to a hospital, quickly.” Aqualad concluded, as Superboy hoisted the boy of the table as gently as he could. “Wait.” Robin stopped him. “His hair is white and his eyes were glowing. I think he's a meta human or something else.” He added. Kaldur paused before nodding. “You're right, we’ll bring him to the cave. Batman will know what to do.” He affirmed, turning and leading the way back to the ship.

******

Batman was already waiting in the hangar along with Red Tornado and Black Canary for the team after being informed of the situation from the bio-ship. The team had failed the mission, but they had done it for good reason. To save a prisoner, a child of maybe ten to thirteen years old, who was being held in the facility.

He watched, in his usual stony demeanour, as the bio-ship landed and the teens appeared. The three leaguers stepped forwards, worry evident on Black Canary’s face, as they had a better look at the unconscious boy being held in Superboys arms. “He's injured, bring him to the med bay Superboy. After he's been taken care of, Aqualad, you'll brief me of the situation in the mission room. The rest of you are free to go.” Batman informed, turning to head to the medical bay before any questions could be asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman stared down at the figure sleeping soundly on the starch white sheets of the hospital bed. He and Black Canary had finally finished patching the boy up, it seems like whoever was inflicting the bodily harm had been interrupted not long after starting. Well, at least not long after starting on the fresh wounds. Underneath the kids clothes, his arms and torso were littered with scars and burn marks along with multiple bruises and fractures. It was clearly evident, from the multiple y-shaped scars, that the stranger had been experimented on and tortured. 

He felt a pang in his chest as he thought of all the pain, both mental and physical, that he had gone through. Why would anyone do this to a child? Even if he did have white hair and glowing green blood.   
Speaking of the blood, the substance didn't bring up a single match when run against the league's database. Whatever substance was pumping through this boy’s body, was completely alien to them. Batman wasn't entirely comfortable with something going above the league’s knowledge, but that wasn't the most important issue right now. This boy needed help, and the scientists who did this to him needed to pay.

******

“Okay, I know no one wants to say it, but someone has to!” Wally exclaimed in frustration as the rest of the team sat dispersed among the living room. “It looked like an experiment! It looked like they were experimenting on that kid, a living person!” He said nervously. “We know that bay watch.” Artemis said in an irritated voice as Superboy growled internally at the memory from his place on the couch. “There's a reason no one was saying it aloud.” She added. “But who would do something like that?” M’gann asked sadly. “Well, those agents seemed pretty trigger happy when we showed up, not to mention it was their facility.” Robin interjected. “Yeah, but all their triggers triggered was some weird green slime, and all they did was scream about ghosts.” Wally said. “Does that mean that kid was… a ghost?” Artemis asked. “What? Ghosts don't exist! And even if they did, that kid looks as solid and as living as they come… other than the white hair and the glowing eyes.” Wally rebuked. “No… Batman and I were looking at some articles this morning about ghosts infesting a place called Amity Park. That facility had been claiming it as a hoax, but it wasn't.” Robin explained, pulling up the articles on his holographic wrist computer(?). “Whoa.” The team breathed as he scrolled through the multitude of articles. “Stop. Look at that photo.” Aqualad interrupted, pointing to a blurry photo of a small white haired figure being flung into a building. “Uhh… is that who I think it is?” Wally asked, eyes glued to the photo. “Danny phantom?” Superboy read the title aloud. Robin stared at the photo for another moment before shooting up and heading towards the med bay. “I'll tell Bats!”

******

Batman turned as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. “Come in.” He said before the person had a chance to knock, he already knew who it was. “Bats!” Robin said, closing the door behind him. “I was looking through the articles you found earlier, and I came across this photo. There are tons of articles about him.” Robin said, showing Batman all the articles and clear photos he could find of the young hero. “Danny phantom… he's a superhero? He barely looks a day over ten.” Batman said, astounded by what he was seeing. Never had he even heard of such a young hero on their own. “I know, it looks like he's been around for about a year, but not all his deeds are heroic. There's some articles of him robbing a bank and one about him kidnapping their town's mayor.” Robin responded, showing him said articles. Before Batman could respond, they were interrupted by a groaning from the bed behind them. They both turned to see the boy struggling slightly in his sleep, finally seeming to regain a bit of consciousness. Before either of them could approach, the boy shot up in bed, eyes wide and darting across the room, finally landing on the two other occupants. “W-who are you?!” He demanded nervously. “It's okay, we’re not going to hurt you.” Batman assured him. “Yeah, we were the ones that broke you out of that facility.” Robin added in an attempt to reassure him. “B-broke out?” The boy repeated, eyes shining with disbelief. “Really?! You got me out!?” Batman couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the side of his mouth at the pure happiness this boy displayed, he was surprised someone who had gone through so much would still be able to react the same way. “Yeah, you're okay now. You're safe here.” Robin said, further calming him. “W-wait… why? Why did you free me? What do you want from me!?” He asked, suddenly becoming more defensive. “Whoa whoa, it's okay. We didn't free you because we wanted something. We were only there to collect information when we figured out they were holding someone prisoner. So we helped you out. It's what we do, we're superheroes.” He explained. “Superheroes…” the boy muttered, relaxing slightly.

“-though we would appreciate you answering some of our questions, if you can.” Batman added only semi-sternly. “Oh, y-yeah, anything.” He answered, nodding. 

“Okay, then let's start with something easy. Who are you and why were you being held in that facility?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Who are you and why were you being held in that facility?” Batman asked.

“My name is Danny… Phantom.” He admitted hesitantly. “The same Danny Phantom from these articles.” Batman stated, showing Danny the articles Robin had pulled up. “Yeah… that's me.” He nodded slowly, eyes looking distant. “I guess you already know what I am then, that's why I was being held prisoner by them.” He explained. “So they wanted you because they thought you were a threat?” Batman said, making the question sound more like a statement. “Yes… no… I mean, they did at first… I think. They captured and tortured ghosts whether they deemed them a threat or not. They hate ghosts, they want to destroy them all. That's why I was so much more valuable to them than other ghosts.” Danny sighed. “What makes you so different than other ghosts?” Robin asked. 

Danny froze for a second before seeming to come to a realization. His family were dead, his enemies already knew who he was, he'd been missing for months, he no longer had a reason to keep his identity a secret anymore. “It's because I'm not fully a ghost. I'm half ghost, half human. A halfa. The GIW figured that out a few months after they captured me without having access to my human form, but they didn't know who I was. I managed to keep my identity a secret for a while, but eventually I couldn't hold onto my ghost form any longer. They needed to know who I was because my genetics were the reason I was able to turn into a ghost and didn't just die in the accident. A gene mutation passed down genetically from one of my parents… that's why I became a ghost.”

Batman and robin exchanged a glance, already having a bad feeling about what was coming next. 

“Once they figured out my identity, they took my family and tried to… they.” His voice caught in his throat as he tried to choke out the words. He looked up at the boy wonder when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He steeled himself and continued on.

“It didn't work, t-those idiots didn't even know enough to find out that I was adopted! I wasn't blood related to any of them!” He said angrily, resentment and despair clear on his face as he recounted the events. 

Batman nodded in understanding. “I'm sorry.” He said. Danny nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yeah, me too.” 

There was a beat of silence before Batman continued on with the investigation, he still didn't have an answer as to why his ward had almost been kidnapped by the agency.

“Richard Grayson.” He said, pulling out a picture of the unmasked Robin. Danny’s head snapped up at that, eyes wide. “I-is he okay!?” He asked worriedly, already expecting the worst. Both Batman and Robin were slightly taken aback by his immediate concern, but masked it well. “You know him?” Robin asked suspiciously. He would definitely remember meeting a white haired glowing eyed boy before. “Yes… well, n-no, I mean… I guess not. They showed me a picture of him.” He answered, almost seeming as confused about his answer as the two interrogating him. “He's safe, but multiple attempts were made to abduct him in the past few weeks, none successful. The team was originally sent on this mission to investigate the agency for that reason” Batman explained. “Oh… yeah, that makes sense.” Danny nodded. “So, you know why they tried to kidnap him?” Robin asked. Danny frowned, briefly contemplating how he should answer the question. “Y-yeah, that's kinda my fault I guess…” he said. Both Batman and Robin shared a questioning glance before silently urging Danny to continue. “It's because he's my biological brother.”

******

“It's because he's my biological brother.”

Both Batman and Robin were stunned into silence. “Your brother?” Robin asked, dumbfounded but slowly regaining his composure. 

“Yeah.” Danny nodded. “That's what they told me at least.They said something about me going missing when I was younger… I don't really remember it… but, I get flashbacks sometimes.” He said, whispering more towards the end. It was true. As long as he could remember, Danny had seen strange hazy memories. Blurry images of a circus tent, the laughter of two children, a name he couldn't quite grasp… he hadn't thought anything of the memories before his parents had screamed it in there last moments. 

Dick sucked in a breath when he heard Danny's last statement. Flashbacks… he'd had those. Images of another small boy he'd played with at the circus. He'd always chalked it up to a child's overactive imagination, but now…

He turned to Bruce, his silence conveying everything he wanted to say. 

“Danny, please excuse us for a moment.” Batman stated, gesturing for Robin to follow him into the hallway. 

******

“Do you think it's possible?” Batman asked. “I-I don't know, but… when he talked about those flashbacks… I remember them, I used to get them when I was younger, before I left the circus. I can still remember them, but I always just thought it was my imagination…” Robin replied uncertainly.

Batman nodded in understanding. “I'll need to run some blood tests to confirm.” He explained, Robin nodded in approval. “You should introduce him to the rest of the team if he's ready.” Batman added, placing a hand on Dicks shoulder. 

“Yeah, thanks Bats.”

****** 

Danny stared at the closed door as the seconds passed. He couldn't believe he was actually free and all the thoughts and emotions running through his head were dizzying. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and planted his feet on the smooth white tiled floor. He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to quiet the noise in his mind. He could faintly hear the muffled conversation from in the hall before he heard the click and swish of the door opening. His eyes snapped open and met with the white covered eyes of his saviour. The taller boy stopped and stared for a moment before cracking a sly smile. Danny couldn't help but notice he looked a little nervous, or put off. Maybe it was because he was a ghost, it wouldn't be the first time someone was uncomfortable around him for that reason. 

“Well, I guess I never introduced myself. I'm Robin.” Dick introduced himself, trying to mask his uncertainty. You couldn't exactly blame him for being nervous. He was speaking to his last living relative, one he didn't even know he had. His brother! He had a brother. 

Dick shook his head internally, he couldn't get too ahead of himself yet, the test results hadn't even been done yet. The agents could have made a mistake, or just been lying to the kid. Even though he knew it was illogical, he couldn't help but hope. 

“The others are pretty worried about you, you can come see them if you want. But if you're too tired, I can totally just tell them you're okay! You can just stay here… if you want…” Robin explained clumsily. This wasn't like him, he had to keep it together, or the others would notice something was up. 

“N-no, it's okay. I want to say thank you, and I should let them know I'm okay.” Danny answered nervously. It had been a while since he'd talked to so many people, or at least so many people who weren't total psychopaths.

“Okay, follow me then.”


End file.
